Ignorance
by Constellations101
Summary: Cody is being abused. Will Zack notice before it is too late?


_**Ignorance**_  
_**Chapter 1**_

Cody was watching the sunset from the Lido Deck. His mind was currently filled with worries with no idea on how to deal with said worries. He came to an agreement that he would confide in Zack the most serious of his problems in hope that Zack could aid him in finding a solution. Hopefully one that did not necessitate violence. However, if he knew his twin as well as he thought he did, Zack would be too furious to approach the problem in a rational and logical manner. With the most pressing worries sorted for the time being, Cody decided to head to his cabin and complete his homework. He would talk to Zack tomorrow.

Cody awoke to the sound of Woody farting to some song he didn't care to remember. He was too miserable to be exasperated or disgusted by his friend. He got ready for the day in a forced sort of manner. He was in no way excited to experience the adventures brought upon by a new day.

"Hey Cody. How are you? Have you done your science project. I'm going to write a report about penguins in their natural habitat. What about you?" Bailey asked Cody. They were currently enjoying a smoothie during Cody's lunch break.

"I haven't really thought about my project yet." Cody replied. His had barely taken a sip from his smoothie. Instead he opted to swirl the straw in his drink while staring at it glumly.

"Really! That isn't like you. You're always the first to finish your project and here you are and you haven't even thought about it."

Cody didn't reply to Bailey's tirade.

"Are you okay, Cody, you seem a little off lately. If something is bothering you? If there is, you know you can talk to me."

Once upon a time, Cody would have been thrilled to have Bailey's concern and utmost attention. Now, he didn't want it nor did he care for it. He found her slightly annoying and her nasally voice grated on his nerves. Although his reaction to her current appearance was due to his slight paranoia.

Cody got up abruptly. "I have to go now. See you later."

Zack was currently on his knees in an undignified position. On his way from taking orders, a girl had bumped into his back and he had taken the brute of the fall.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." The girl squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"Do you have a band-aid cuz I just scraped my knee falling for you." Zack replied suavely to which the girl giggled.

"Tell you what. You can make it up to me by going on a date with me. Today at 6:00." Zack winked at her.

"Okay." The girl smiled flirtatiously before heading off to her cabin to prepare for the date.

"Zack, you don't even know what her name is." Cody said to his twin.

Zack slowly turned to his brother. "Yes. I do. It's Margaret."

"No Margaret is the girl you dated last week. This one's name is Stacey."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Margaret. Stacey. Who cares. They all sound the same, anyways." Zack replied airily.

"Love is wasted on you." Cody said in exasperation. "Zack, I need to talk with you about something."

"Can't it wait. I'm busy with my job right now. How about we met at the Fiesta Deck at 8:00 tonight."

"Okay." Cody returned to his towel duties.

Cody was gazing at the stars in a detached manner. He had been waiting for his twin to arrive for two hours. The timer on his wrist watch went off signalling the beginning of curfew. Cody sighed and went inside.

Cody saw his twin and his date leaving the entertainment room which was filming the classic 'The Three Stooges.'

Suddenly Cody felt tired.

He grabbed on to the nearest pillar to prevent himself from falling. His eyes and limbs felt heavy. He could hear the distant lull of the engine. His vision swam in and out and he grabbed his head to prevent the dizzying motion.

He watched Zack and the girl bid each other a goodnight.

Cody felt empty.

Ever since they had gone to study abroad, Zack's and Cody's relationship had suffered. They no longer spent more than ten minutes in each other's company; preferring to spend the time with their friends or whatever activity they could amuse themselves with.

The distance between them was palpable. There was a time when Zack wouldn't have needed Cody to inform him of his worries. Zack would have been able to deduce that something was wrong by his behaviour. Now, however, Zack was too absorbed in his own life to realize that his twin was scared.

Cody felt two hands grab him roughly and shove him in the Janitor's closet. His breaths were comming out in quick gasps. He was shaking and sweating while trying to prevent the tears from falling. Cody felt his heart beat accelerate and he closed his eyes and deperately wiled this to be a figment of his nightmares. But he knew it was pointless. This had been happening for too long.

"Now then boys. Let's amuse ourselves with our plaything." A huge, ruthless teen spat in Cody's face. His two lackeys, standing on either side of him, snickered. Their eyes alight with excitement at the prospect of 'fun.'

Cody gulped. The pain would come in an unbearable form as well as the mottled bruises to add to his previous mosaic of bruises.


End file.
